


Stretched in never ending time

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco dies, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Dies, Time Travel, Time Turner, change the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Right before the big battle, Harry entrusts Hermione to go back a few hours if things don't work out. Harry dies, Hermione goes back but a freak accident on the battle field finds Luna and Hermione back in time when Tom Riddle was just a teenager. Hermione wants to kill him, Luna says they can change him. Meanwhile Abraxas is fascinated with Hermione and she can't help it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> something random I thought up. No beta

_ "I mark the hours, every one, Nor have I yet outrun the Sun. My use and value, unto you, Are gauged by what you have to do” _

* * *

“Remember the plan, if I fail, you go back in time and reset it, tell me this is a terrible idea” Harry said

“This is a terrible idea!” Hermione said

“Ok, just remind me again then”

* * *

Hermione watched as Harry and Voldemort faced off. Green and red shot out of their wands. There was a huge explosion. And in the end, they both died.

“No! No! NO! Harry!” Hermione yelled

They had both fallen. Both sides started fighting again. Hermione picked up the time turner and spun it. 

“Hermione look out!” Luna yelled

Luna ran into Hermione to push her out of the way. She threw up a shield to block whatever spell was being thrown. The spell shattered the shield and hit them both, knocking them to the ground. 

* * *

The two awoke eventually. They sat up and saw they were in the courtyard of Hogwarts, except it was different. It looked as if there was no battle fought. They two of them got up and looked around. Hermione saw the pieces of the time turner on the ground and picked them up.

“Is that a time turner?” Luna asked

“Yes, but I don’t know how far back we’ve gone” Hermione said

“You two! What are you doing no in uniform and not in class?!”  a voice boomed from behind them

The two turned around and saw a dark haired student, with a shiny head boy badge on his robes. 

“Who are you?” Luna asked

“I’m head boy, and I want to know what you two are doing out here. I should take points from both of you!” 

“You’re not head boy” Hermione said

“I believe this says that I am” the boy pointed to his badge

“Riddle don't you have better things to do than to harass these lovely ladies?” another voice said from behind

Hermione and Luna saw 3 more boys in school uniforms appear behind the dark haired boy. 

“Riddle? You’re Tom Riddle?” Hermione asked

“Yes, now who are you two?” Tom asked

Hermione gripped her wand tighter in her hand and was about to hex him, when Luna placed her hand on her arm.

“We’re new here, we’re looking for the headmaster” Luna said

“Luna, just let me-”

“It’s alright, our thestral carriage arrived early. The headmaster is expecting us” Luna said

“Oh new students?” 

“Let us escort you”

“Malfoy, Nott! You act as if you’ve never seen girls before” Riddle said

Hermione’s eyes dashed over to the blonde standing behind Riddle. A Malfoy, He resembled a lot like Draco, the same hair, eyes and pointy features. 

“I don’t tolerate lying” Riddle said

“You don’t seem to tolerate a lot of things it seems” Luna said

* * *

Hermione and Luna m ade their way to Dumbledore’s office. He was much younger and looked at them strangely.

“We were not expecting guests” Dumbledore said

“We’re not guests, we’re students” Luna said

“We have a lot to tell you” Hermione said showing him the broken time turner

* * *

Hermione and Luna walked through the hallways. Dumbledore agreed to let them stay but told them they could not alter the past, no matter how much they wanted it to. The consequences could be dire he said. Hermione was determined to kill Riddle. Luna placed her hand Hermione’s shoulder.

“I know it’s hard for you, but we can’t change things” Luna said

“I don’t care. I’ll do anything to save him”

“I know you cared for him deeply”

“How-”

“I notice a lot of things people don’t see. I know he meant a lot to you, but you can’t kill Riddle.”

“It could stop the war from happening. Harry would still have his parents, Neville could have his parents back, Luna think of all the good it would do”

“But it would weigh heavy on your soul. And right now he’s just a teenager, like us”

“No, by now he’s already made his first horcrux, he’ll make more. He’s already killed people. He’s opened the chamber. He has to be stopped”

“Alright, we can stop him, but we can’t kill him. I know you miss him. But he wouldn’t want you to do this”

“He’s dead, no one knows what he wants”

“What are you two doing out in the halls?” Riddle said from behind

Luna turned around and saw him standing there, looking angry again. 

“You always look angry. Is there something wrong?” Luna asked

“Yes, you two aren’t in your rooms where you belong” Riddle said

“We were on our way, you’re merely delaying us” Luna said

“Off you go, both of you!” Riddle said

Luna shrugged and skipped off into the hallway. Riddle watched her, confused that she was skipping. Hermione turned and walked away. 

* * *

The next morning in the great hall, Luna and Hermione were eating breakfast. Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw Riddle there with Malfoy, Nott and LeStrange. Of course he would be with the purebloods. She wondered if they knew that Riddle was a halfblood.

“Hermione, stop staring, we’re trying to blend in remember?” Luna said

“I can’t help it. He’s just sitting there so smug, when he’s going to destroy the world, He’s going to kill Harry”

“He doesn’t done it yet, he’s just a boy right now”

“Who will turn into a monster”

“What if we oblivate him”

“What?”

“You know erase his memories, so he’s not hell bent on destroying the world, maybe he just wants to belong, is that so wrong?”

“How can you say that?”

“Because I know how that feels like. And what if he just wants to be loved?”

“He’s incapable of love. He’s a product of a love potion. His mother used it on his father. She released him from it and he ran away. He can’t love”

“How sad”

“Right, I’m sure all he needs is a hug”

* * *

In potions class Slughorn was lecturing while Hermione glanced over and saw Malfoy and Riddle talking. She wasn’t sure which Malfoy this was. Was it Lucius’s father? Or grandfather? Hermione got up to get the ingredients from the cupboard. She felt someone brush past her and she looked over. Malfoy was standing next to her, dangerously close to her.

“I’m Malfoy, Abraxas Malfoy”

“Hermione”

“From the Greek god Hermes. Daughter of the King of Sparta, Menelaus and Helen”

“Yes”

“Are you the daughter of a king?”

“I’m not a pureblood if that’s what you’re asking”

“Half blood?”

Hermione pulled up her sleeve to show off her scarred arm. Abraxas eyes widened at jagged skin on her arm. 

“That answer you question?” Hermione said

“Who did that to you?”

“A crazy blood purist. She’s dead”

“I would hope so”

“Too bad she didn’t die before she did this to me”

Hermione turned and left. Abraxas gathered up the ingredients and returned to the table. 

* * *

Luna was walking to the library when she saw Hermione and Abraxas arguing.

“You bushy haired little swot!” Abraxas yelled

“Pointy faced ferret!”

“Ferret?!”

“Really? That’s all you’re concerned about? You’re such a stuck up little prat”

“Nosy little know it all bint!”

“Inbred blood purist git!”

“Inbred?!”

“I’m surprised your inbreeding didn’t cause you all to die out! Or have extra limbs and be deformed”

Enraged Abraxas grabbed Hermione and kissed her. Hermione froze for a second before kissing him back. Luna looked at the two surprised for a moment and then smiled. 

“It was bound to happen”: Luna said

Hermione pushed Abraxas away and looked at him horrified. She ran off down the hallways. 

“Are they going to be like that now? I do hate all this drama and angst” Riddle said

“Most likely, they’re very explosive together” Luna said

* * *

Luna was feeding the thestrals when she saw Riddle walking nearby. The thestrals scattered and she was left standing alone. He watched her for a moment, watching her trying to coax them back out. She was barefoot on the grass and her hair was freely hanging loose.

“There’s nothing to be frightened of, we can see you now” Luna said

Riddle watched as the thestrals came back to her. Riddle had never seen them before until he killed Myrtle and his father to create the horcruxes. 

* * *

Hermione was walking through the halls, when she saw Luna hugging Riddle. Riddle looked uncomfortable, refusing to hug her back.

“Release me at once” Riddle said

“Someone said all you needed was a hug” Luna said

“Well they were wrong very very wrong”

“They say human contact, especially hugs makes people more happy. And happy people don’t look angry all the time like you”

“I am not angry all the time!”

“Your face says otherwise”

“If you hug me back I’ll release you”

“Fine” Riddle said as he awkwardly placed his arms around her. 

“See, doesn’t that feel better?”

“No particularly”

* * *

Abraxas followed Hermione into the room of requirement. He was surprised she knew it existed. She was inside what appeared to be 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione sat down on the chair, thinking at any moment Harry would run through the door, but he wouldn’t because he was dead. She saw Abraxas standing there.

“How did you get in here?!” Hermione asked

“I followed you”

“Well you can get out now”

“No, I want to know why you kissed me back”

“I didn’t want to”

“But you did”

“It was an accident!”

“There’s no accidental kissing!”

“Just get out!”

“Not until you answer me!”

“No!”

Abraxas grabbed her and kissed her again. Hermione pushed him away.

“Stop kissing me!” Hermione said

“Fine!” Abraxas said as he let her go

Hermione grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back and kissed him. 

* * *

Hermione sat up and looked around. Her clothes were scattered on the floor and next to her lay a very naked Abraxas. She summoned her clothes to her and started to get dressed. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was Draco’s grandfather! She buttoned up her shirt whens he felt his hands on her shoulder. He was behind her pushing her hair aside. She looked at his long pale hands. She reminded her of Draco. But he wasn't Draco. Draco wasn’t even born yet, and she had to preserve the timeline. Abraxas had to have Lucius, and Lucius would have Draco. All thoughts always went back to Draco.

“Leaving so soon?” Abraxas asked

“It’s late, and I should go”

“You should, but you shouldn’t leave yet, not without this”

Hermione turned around and saw Abraxas holding a ring. A very familiar ring. It was the ring Draco gave her. His ring, with the M insignia on it. Hermione reached out for it only to have Abraxas pull his hand away.

“I want to know how you got this considering I’m wearing the only one” Abraxas said as he turned his hand into a fist and turned it around showing the ring he was wearing. 

“I got it from Draco”

“Who the hell is that?”

“He’s, he’s your grandson, and I loved him as much as anyone could love a person”

“Absolute rubbish! This is obviously a cheap gemino charm”

“It’s not and you know it. There are protective spells and charms on this ring. It cannot be duplicated, only passed down. It offers the wearer protection against hexes and jinxes and to freely enter the manor if they wish. It allows them to move past the blood wards if necessary”

“How do you know this?”

“I know because Draco gave it to me. It’s how I was able to escape the mad woman who did this to my arm. Do you wish to see my memories?”

“Yes, if what you say is true, then what are you doing here? In the past?”

“To save him, in my time, Draco dies in the war”

“There’s a war?”

“Yes, the second wizarding war. He dies fighting a dark wizard”

“Who?”

“In my time he’s known as Voldemort, in your time you know him as Tom Riddle”


	2. Chapter 2

Luna was hugging Tom again in the hallway. Several students were looking at the two as they walked to breakfast.  
“Why do you insist on doing this?” Riddle asked  
“Why don’t you ever smile?” Luna countered  
“Because you’re hugging me. Release me at once”  
“You can easily break free if you wanted. I think you secretly enjoy this”  
“I do not”  
“Fine then I won’t hug you anymore then”  
Luna pulled away and walked into the great hall for breakfast. Riddle watched her leave and felt something warm in his chest. He saw Hermione and Abraxas walking together into the great hall together. They didn’t touch or hold hands, merely stood next to each other as they walked in.  
“Malfoy! Where have you been?!” Riddle yelled

* * *

 

Tom watched Luna as she fed the thestrals. He rubbed his chest, as he felt something strange. He didn’t know what this feeling was, just that his chest felt warm when he saw her. He would have to go to the school nurse to see what was wrong with him. He watched as Luna took out her and and cast her patronus charm. He watched in amazement as a hare appeared and hopped around. The thestrals jumped and played with the hare. Tom walked over to her.  
“How did you do that?” Tom asked  
“The patronus charm?” Luna asked  
“Yes, it’s a very advanced charm, they don’t even each it here. How did you manage to produce one? A corporal one at that”  
“You sound surprised”  
“I am, you should feel special, not that many people can do that”  
“I suppose, then again it seems like nothing surprises you, not even happy surprises”  
“Tell me how you did it”  
“You can easily read about it in the advanced charms book”  
“But you are you able to cast it?”  
“Most people underestimate me, mostly because of the wackspurts in their heads. I manage to keep them away”  
“What?”  
“Wackspurts”  
“Those aren’t even real”  
“They are, you just can’t see them”  
“Then how do you know they’re there?”  
“I can see them,and I can see you’re surrounded by them”  
Luna reached out to pluck something out his hair. He didn’t flinch when her hand touched him. She pulled out a leaf and looked at it. Tom looked at Luna as she twirled the leaf in her hand.  
A silvery otter appeared before them.  
“ROR now” Hermione’s voice said  
“Who is that?” Tom asked  
“I have to go now” Luna said walking away  
“Wait!” Tom said as he chased after her

* * *

 

“You mean to tell me, my ungrateful son will try to kill me in the future?” Abraxas asked  
“I didn’t say that! I said that you allegedly died of dragon pox” Hermione said  
“Dragon Pox? Really? That little bastard had me killed!”  
“You can’t blame Lucius, he’s your son after all, where do you think he learned it from?”  
“Why would he kill me for?”  
“To gain control for the fortune? For power? There’s a whole list, do you want me to go on?”  
“Damn I taught that little bastard too well”  
“Maybe if you showed him a little more love and less cunning, he’d turn out less terrible. No there’s no hope for him. You have better luck with Draco”  
“Tell me more about him”  
“He’s not as cruel and ambitious as Lucius. I think you would have liked him”  
“I’m going to live, and I’m going to make sure that Draco comes out well rounded and centered”  
Hermione reached out and brushed Abraxas’ soft blonde hair aside. He held onto her hand and brought it to his lips where he kissed it.  
“We can’t” Hermione said  
“Why not?”  
“You’re not him”  
“I don’t bloody care!” Abraxas yelled  
“I can’t! I won’t! It’s wrong!” Hermione said  
“Why?!”  
“Because, I’d just be using you! I’d be thinking of him, and it’s unfair to you!”  
“I don’t care! I want you! And I will take whatever part I can get!”  
“No”  
“Use me! Take what you want from me! It feels like I’m suffocating inside to have you so close to me and I can’t even touch you”

* * *

 

Tom was walking to the hallways doing patrols when he saw Luna talking to Hermione. Hermione glared at him and walked away. Luna turned and saw Tom standing there.  
“I should take points, you’re out after curfew” Tom said  
“You could, but what would be the point?”  
“Your friend doesn’t seem to tolerate me”  
“Most people don’t Tom”  
“Even you?”  
“Why does it matter? You don’t like me at all. I suppose that’s alright. You don’t have to like everyone you meet in life”  
Luna turned to leave.  
“Wait” Tom said  
“What is it?”  
“I’ll walk you back”  
“You have patrols to do. You’re very busy Tom. I wouldn’t want to be taking up your time”  
Luna left him in the hallway. Tom couldn’t understand what he was feeling. Just that he didn’t want to watch her leave. He ran after her and started walking alongside her. Luna didn’t say anything, merely continued walking.

* * *

 

“Where the bloody hell have you been Malfoy?” Tom asked as he sat down at the table  
Abraxas didn’t say anything. He merely got up and left.  
“What’s wrong with him?” Tom asked  
“Who knows, we rarely see him these days” Thaddus Nott said  
“”Isn’t he with the mudblood? The looney one’s friend” Agustus LeStrange said  
“Don’t call her that!” Tom yelled  
“The mudblood?” Agustus asked  
“No, Luna! She’s not crazy! She’s not a loon!” Tom yelled back  
“Are you shagging her? Because you seem a little less angry these days” Thaddus said  
“What? No! Why would you even say that!”  
“You look less constipated” Agustus said


End file.
